A Different Kind Of Dino
by Silver Leopard 5
Summary: It's a very different but slightly simiklar version of Dino Thunder. Wait Conner's sister is the Yellow Ranger and their parents were two of thee first Rangers. and Tommy and Billy finally got married and had kids all hear Slash Don't like it don't read
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Neither of us own PR we own Tolly though!**

**Prologue**

The delicately muscled adult kneeled down to the two year old who was playing on floor of her parents' lab. Her unusual sliverish-brown eyes were half lidded from sleepiness. It was an hour pass the child's nap time and she was refusing to do so. The parent sighed watching as Kylie continued to color even if she was nodding off every few seconds.

Her healthy pale skin glowed under the florescent light on the ceiling. Thin straight golden-brown shoulder blade hair was pulled up into two perfect high pigtails. They were tied up with two small lilac colored ribbons. Wearing a white turtleneck sweater that fit perfectly to her tiny frame. A cute lilac dress covered her sweater and went down to her knees. Tiny socks covered her tiny feet along with white tennis shoes. Over all she was a very pretty child even for a toddler. She would become a beautiful woman someday in the distant future.

Kylie looked like the perfect mix of both her parents. Even her personality were a mix of them. She inherited Billy's shy nature along with his bright mind but unfortunately his klutz as well. Which occasionally leads to tripping over her own feet easily while walking down a hallway. From Tommy she inherited his sometime stupidly troublesome bravery while getting his forgetfulness and stubbornness. Which leads to things like not going to sleep when she's supposed to like now for instance.

"No tired Mada want daddy" Kylie sleepily spoke

"I know Kay but daddy is really busy right now with something"

Billy said softly to the young girl

"Miss daddy" Kylie mumbled

"I know, I know Kay me too but your nap is long over due and I promise that daddy with be there when you wake up" Billy promised his daughter

"Really" Kylie asked her parent hopefully

"Really, now the sooner you get to sleep the sooner daddy will be there" Billy said softly while picking up his daughter

Shifting her tiny body in his arms so her head could rest on it. Her tiny hands tightly gripped his lab coat. Sensing that his daughter was fast asleep cuddling into his protective embrace. Knowing fully well how his baby felt at the monument. She was always a daddy's girl ever since Billy gave birth to her two years ago last September. Tommy and him been together for five years before their precious daughter was even thought of.

It happen a few weeks before the karate expo at the Youth Canter. Billy stayed late like usual to use the school's Chemistry lab. Wallace, Billy's father didn't aloud any type of dangerous substances into the home after the accident of 88. Where Billy almost blew up the garage but anyway back to they story at hand. The blue ranger was just walking down the hallway when he bummed into something which almost made land face first into the floor if Tommy didn't catch him time. Although his glasses did slide off of his face and landed instead.

While Billy was help back up to his feet which were now formerly placed onto the floor. Tommy bent down to get the klutzy blonde haired boy's glasses off of the tiled floor. Giving them back to the frigaile blond who thanked him in return. Once Billy saw the other more clearly he blushed and offered to get him a smoothie at Ernie's for saving him. Tommy ecsepted the small token, fallowing the other out the door. The ranger completely forgot what he was doing when walking down the hallway of the school heading for the exit.

The pair talked along the way to the Youth Center to each other. Once Billy heard the other liked Karate he asked him if he was joining the expo this year at the Youth Center. Tommy commented on how he didn't know that there was one. The ranger explained to the other how his friend was going to compete in it.

Tom asked more about the other karate master, seeing how that person he might be up against at some point since he sounded so interesting. Which got the two into more talking. Before they knew it they were at the Youth Center, which Tommy hadn't really been to since he only more to Angel Grove a few short days ago. They choice a nice place to seat that had a good view of them gym area. The pair ate together after Ernie got their order from them.

After that fateful day they kept bumping into each other. That lead to them going to the Youth Center together after school. Billy at one point thought that he actually spent more time with Tom then his friends. The blue ranger slowly fell in love with him which happen to Tommy as well.

It took them a both a while before either of them realized that it was more like they were dating then really best friends. Though all of it really took was a few words from Tom's friend Aaron Welton before they figured it out. That and an accidentally kiss on the lips by Tommy himself when Billy was helping him catch up with the notes from history. Tommy pulled away a bit shocked what he just done to his crush. Billy the other hand was blushing madly and was looking down into his lap. Coyly looking up at other with a shy smile which made Tommy get over the shock quickly.

Tom moved closer to the other boy moving both their notes out of the way. The brunette gently cupped the Billy's face tilting his head upward to look into the bluish-sliver only to love and nervousness at Tom's earlier action. Before they knew it Tommy was kiss the other again which lead to an intense makeout section between them. Billy's head was on Tommy's pillows his breath heavy and uneven looking up at the older teen in a dazed state of mind. His lips were swollen from the countless kisses he received from the future green ranger. A hickky could be seen on the side of his neck in the spot were his shoulder blade and neck joined. To Tom it was a beautiful sight to behold, knowing well that he could never that the boy go no matter what. Even to this day Billy blushes when ever remembering their first kiss together.

They became boyfriends after that accident. When Tom became the green ranger he couldn't do his job well afraid of hurting his pretty angel. The green ranger would only hurt him if he really had to which wasn't very often. He was only harsh toward the others for getting his shy sweet boyfriend into it. Tom was only mean to people around him except his empress, family and his angel. The ranger treated his angel was gentle as he could.

Billy would come over each after an intense battle only to have his boyfriend contently spoon him tightly to Tommy's chest with one hand around his slim waist while the other ran softy through his hair. Tom's mouth would always be on his neck lightly kissing but that only happen if he wasn't injured. If he was Tommy would gently kiss them hoping that his angel would forgive him if he ever found out.

When Billy did find out about the whole green ranger thing and the fact he trapped one of his friend with an evil giant monkey like creature he wasn't the happiest of people. First Billy was upset that Tommy with not being told that he was dating a evil green ranger who sent his mentor on another a galaxy. Second he was angary because he nearly killed his big brother figure. More or less it took Tom two hours before Billy even forgave him for it. When Billy calmed down after giving his boyfriend a long, long talking to. The two rangers talked while Tommy held the upset boy in his arms gentle rocking him back and forth in his lap on the bed.

That's when Billy asked why didn't he just joined their team instead. Tommy tried to explain that he wouldn't llikely be ecsepcted by the others or weren't as forgiving either. Billy just told him to try that all and it would work out. It did to the next day a little convincing from Billy was all it took to get them to agree. When Tom lost his green ranger powers and went away for a while with his father Billy was depressed. He would go straight to school then afterwards to the conmmand center to fix the Zords. When Zordon let him in on the plan Billy immediatly helped. After Tommy became the white ranger things began to smooth out until Kim and the others left. They were replaced by others. Kim's twin sister Samantha became the new pink ranger while Rocky, Adam and Aisha became the new red, black and yellow.

They all worked well together until the Zeo crystal power rangers were formed. Billy was still blue while Tommy became the red ranger. Sam was pink with Rocky yellow and Adam was green. Tanya didn't want to become a power ranger but hung out a lot with them. Jason came back to become the new gold ranger. Sam and Jason got together shortly afterwards. After the machine empire was destroyed along with the Zeo crystal another villain popped up in their place. The gold ranger power didn't last long which cause people to get sick. Since Billy helped create the Zeo morphers he also made the turbo ones as well. Tommy was still red but unfortunately Billy couldn't be a ranger anymore because he got into a bit of an accident. Justin Stewert a twelve year old boy took over for him. Sam still was the pink ranger while Adam and rocky stayed in their colors also.

Billy still thinks Tommy was happy he wasn't a ranger anymore. Tom was a bit over protective of him after he was kidnapped a few times by their enemies. The ex-blue ranger still helped out in the command center helping Zordon and Alpha. He often talked to him about adoption vs. surrogate case for him and Tommy. During Tom's last year of high school they had a commencement ceremony. It was small but in a good way, Tom's family and a few of their power ranger friends plus Zordon and Alpha. Thank heavens they were aloud to tell Tom's mom and dad. So the couple were bonded so far for a year together shearing a nice home.

They debated a lot on writher to adopt or get a surrogate in a few years. Either of them were winning the fight. Lucky Zordon came up with a solution, apparently there way for them to have a child together. Billy asked the mentor to explain it further and in more detail. They did talk about it later that night on the new option they were given to them. After two days they accepted Zordon offer. Billy would be the one to have the operation done to him because let's face it no matter what Tommy would somehow always going on missions. The ex-ranger was out a good few days afterwards. When Tommy and the others finally decide to more on with their lives and go on to collage they went their separate ways. Sam went to North Ridge New York University, Adam went to Harvard and Rocky went to Penbrook. Tommy went to the same school as Billy. The team lost contact with one another a few months afterwards never hearing from the others again.

"Angel we have to go" a voice said bring him out of his deep thoughts

"What do you mean we have to go" Billy asked softly to his mate

"You know our experiments right" Tommy asked his lover picking up Mr. Griffy from the countertops

"Yeah" Billy questioned

"Well they went rogue and are blowing up the island it will explode in half an hour" Tommy said

"What" Billy muttered darkly


	2. Chapter

**Disclaimer: We own the rewrite and Tolly!**

**A/N: this is by PurpleLeopard and I apologize but I wanted to something in and something weren't need so it's a bit choppy**

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Chapter One

15-year-old Alexandra McKnight was just about ready to smack her brother despite him also being in detention he was freaking out about her having one

"Look I'll tell you when we get home" Lexi said while the two walked trying to find something prehistoric.

"Hey you guys ever hear the story about the guy who was walking in the woods and fell in a giant sinkhole?" asked Ethan halting any other conversation

Lexi nearly drew blood from her lip saying he went out with girls in his spare time after all who would guess that the school's best soccer player was in the closet?

"How did we get down hear" Conner asked after the three fell down a sinkhole.

Well when theirs a large hollow piece of laned-" Lexis starts

"Ha ha real funny Sis." Conner says mock glaring

"Anytime bro"

"What in the world" says Ethan as the three come across a large Dino head the three grab hold and a piece of the 'wall' lifts up as Conner starts to go in Lexi pulls him back

"How crazy are you? You never do something like that!" Lexi hisses.

"Come on Lex nothing bad will happen" he says pulling her

"Don't touch that" the two nearly yell at Conner when he goes to pick up a stone.

In the end Conner ends up holding a red one, Ethan Blue and Lexis Yellow

**(*)Next scene will be when Conner and Ethan are going to Dr. Oliver's cause Lexis was kidnapped.(*)**

"Dr. O before you go off on us can you just give us a chance to explain.

"Dude he's just going to laught at us"

"It's the truth he'll believe us" Ethan whispers back

"Alright Lexis's gone "Conner starts

"She got taken by these weird looking dinosaur things" Ethan adds

"He doesn't look convinced" Conner whispers

"They're called Tyranadomes" Tommy says

"And you know this how" Ethan asks

"I helped create them"

"Come again" both boys say

"It's a long story. But for now we need to find out what they want with Xandra."

"She doesn't like to be called that." Conner says

"She's in my fifth period and asked everyone calls her Xandra, Anyway do either of you have any ideas why she was kidnapped" Tommy says

"It might have something to do with these" Conner says pulling his Red stone out after explaining about the gems and having Conner say that's my little Sister out there I'm not leaving giving a brief but obviously vague description of what his parents would do to Tommy if they found out and using his powers and that the Stones were bonded with them.

**(*)This is what I meant in the Authors note about choppy because I'm going to the night after the second part is over**

**McKnight's house(*)**

"It's just changing my nickname you're making a big deal out of nothing," Xandra says very annoyed with her older brother

"It's just you never told me or mom or dad or anyone" Conner finally admits.

"Look I just want something new and I was thinking of doing it last year but things went crazy"

"I know Sis It's just you'll always be Lexis to me"

"If it makes you feel any better you can always call me Lexis" Xandra says.

Unknown to the new Red and Yellow Rangers another argument was taking place downstairs between their parents.

"Honey listen to me, I know that Mesagog will come after our kids if he ever finds out but remember we taught them everything they know and we were two of the first Power Rangers we'll be ok if we stay here" The Mother tells her husband

"I know Angel it's just well everything fell apart with the old team and I don't want to lose anybody else"

"I know Jase, I know."

"You have no idea how perfect you are to me Sam" Jason says as he pulls his wife close for a long kiss.

**(*)Tommy and Billy's house(*)**

"You can stop laughing whenever you feel like it" Tommy says playfully glaring at his Angel.

"Oh, like you wouldn't be" Billy says kissing his husband trying to get the pseudo angry look off of his face

"True" Tommy says wrapping his arms around Billy


End file.
